


***

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta





	***

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/gifts).



Где-то за полем, в больших городах, текут потоки людей,  
И ноосфера роняет в них листья странных идей,  
А в городе Л. вековечный застой, закольцовка времён,  
И стрелки часов перемалывают зёрна людей и имён.

Осень разбрызгивает дожди над опустевшим двором...  
Кто бы подумал, что город Л. тоже основан Петром?  
Но нет гранита на берегах, ни летних, ни зимних дворцов,  
И это как раз не беда - ерунда, я строю дворцы из слов.

Я вырезаю дома из картона, селю в них бумажных друзей,  
А в город входит зима со стаей белых пушных зверей,  
Прицениваясь, выбирает цель, поигрывая снежком.  
И картонные замки как листья хрустят под белым её каблуком.

Больше света даёт монитор, чем то жёлтое в высоте.  
Дворцы безопаснее строить в сети, но гарантии нет нигде.  
Я ненавижу унылые дни, я отрекаюсь от дня,  
И в мантию из одноликих снов кутает ночь меня.

Так холодно - это всё сквозняки - надцать лет недострой.  
Однажды я встану из-за стола, встану, махну рукой.  
К чёрту, к чёрту такую жизнь! Раз быть, то не миновать.  
Я устала прятаться по углам, устала не доверять,

Что размолото - выпито жадной Летой, пройдено, здесь - не тут,  
А я не Христос и даже не Цезарь, чтоб у меня - да Брут!  
И сброшу в почту пароли и явки, и в руки отдам ключи,  
И в окне моём нагло, бесстыдно дрогнет рыжий язык свечи.

И, будто ждал лишь этого знака - встрёпан, в глазах азарт! -  
В город ворвётся вдребезги пьяный, безумный кошачий март.  
Той ночью я разобью зеркала и встречу начало дня,  
Когда больше не нужно звать свою смерть, когда мой Пален предаст меня.


End file.
